1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to power management in multi-core computing systems having distributed cache controller architectures.
2. Discussion
While multi-core processors in computing systems may address an increase in the complexity of the computing needs and habits of users, a number of challenges can remain. For example, conventional solutions may conduct processor power and performance management operations on a per-core basis, while a centralized cache controller might be used to maintain cache coherency of the last level cache (LLC) shared by the processor cores. Thus, if a particular core undergoes a performance state transition or is placed in a low power state, a typical approach to handling snoop requests may be to simply pause or discontinue issuing core snoop messages to that core. Such an approach may not be sufficient in more distributed cache controller architectures.